Una mañana común para el sheriff local
by Esciam
Summary: Una mañana como cualquier otra en la vida de Nathan Wuornos. Es un post series AU, ideas de por donde se iría la serie si estuviera en mis manos, o algo así.


**Disclaimer:**Haven no me pertenece fue creado por Stephen King y desarrollada por Sam Ernst y Jim Dunn.

**Betareader: ** **aglaiacallia** a la cual no la dejé terminar de betear porque quiero subir esto apenas terminé con él. Gracias a ella, me dieron más ganas de escribir. Espero le guste el final!

**Para: **jenny_anderson en LJ, un regalo atrasado de navidad. Espero le haya gustado a ella y a ustedes!

**Una mañana común para el Sheriff local**

El despertador lo levanta a la siete de la mañana. Sabe que puede ponerlo a las 7:10, pero necesita esos diez minutos extra para despertarse del todo y levantarse.

Dura en el baño veinte minutos, y en alguno de ellos, no puede evitar pensar en como antes de que su "problema" se desarrollara, le encantaba sentir el agua caliente relajando sus hombros y espalda. Ahora, nunca siente ni el cuerpo agarrotado ni la relajación, por consiguiente. Al menos, ya no le parece totalmente extraño... Solo cuando reparaba en ello, como en ese momento que se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Apaga la ducha, hace dibujos sin sentido en el vaho de la puerta corrediza, coge el paño y lo huele. El suavizante tiene un olor que le encanta, y por eso, antes de quitarse el agua, hace siempre eso. Como oler la colonia que se pone después de vestirse, y antes de mirarse en el espejo y peinarse como siempre lo hace.

Nathan es un hombre al que le encanta disfrutar de la rutina diaria. Hay realmente algo acogedor cuando haces o llegas a un lugar, que es conocido y revivido como «tuyo» porque es parte de tu rutina. Como por ejemplo, cada mañana, lo último que hace antes de disponerse a salir, es verse en el espejo entero, ver si está bien (sí, es algo coqueto) Y luego, ponerse la placa en el cinturón. No puede evitar sonreír, aunque a veces sea un poco, a veces con melancolía, gran emoción o ironía incluso, dependiendo de lo que hubiera pasado en día anterior o lo planeado para el presente, pero siempre sonreía.

Ser el jefe de policía en su pueblo de las afueras era el empleo que, bien que mal, Nathan se había preparado y hasta soñado tener. Y no era porque los Wuornos estuvieran siempre cercanos a ese puesto desde que Haven fue Haven y necesitaron un sheriff; sino porque se sentía bien haciendo esa función.

Realmente creía que su vocación laboral era eso que había jurado: «_Para proteger y servir_» pero eso sí, a Haven. Algunos podrían pensar que ese apego y lealtad por un lugar y sus personas, cuando cada veinte años se llenaba de sucesos escalofriantes, no era racional, pero ¿qué más daba? Le gustaba su pueblo natal, a veces, hasta le encantaba. Como en ese tipo de días. Podía ser que estuviera haciendo un calor infernal afuera, pero en su camioneta, mientras iba al centro de Haven, no pudo más que desviar una que otra vez la mirada. Esa carretera casi siempre le hacía eso. Estaba en una carretera secundaria, alta, desde donde podía verse a lo lejos el mar y algunas casas desperdigadas. Era precioso, más cuando el día estaba tan claro y luminoso.

Y Nathan podía sentir como las preocupaciones de la vida cotidiana, y en su caso, no tan cotidiana, se iban de su mente aunque fuera solo por unos segundos, nada más con observar. Por ese tipo de momentos, es que nunca había querido irse de Haven ni en los peores momentos de su vida. Aún antes de ser uno de los problemáticos y que eso, de alguna manera, más reforzara su emoción de pertenecer a Haven; Nathan había sentido esos momentos especiales, los que le decían que pertenecía a un lugar especial que lo abrigaba.

Su madre le había dicho alguna vez que tenía un poco alma de artista, aunque lo Wuornos no lo dejara intentar algo con eso. Cuando ella murió, que fue justo el momentos más difícil de su vida, Haven aún pudo hacerlo saber que estaba en el hogar con hacerlo sentir esos pequeños instantes de embeleso.

Jamás lo diría a nadie pero desde que su madre murió, cuando tenía alguno de esos momentos, como ese en que la luz y el cielo celeste le hacía perder la concentración en el camino; siempre terminaba pensando en ella, como si su recuerdo fuera parte de ese sentirse en casa.

Su madre había amado Haven, más que los Wuornos y su sentido de responsabilidad para con el pueblo. Ella tenía más alma de artista y por eso, podía ver el porqué era hermoso el lugar y las personas que los Wuornos solo sabían que tenían que cuidar por tradición familiar.

**-o-**

Llega al centro del pueblo y aparca cerca de la imprenta de los Teague. Sin importarle que lo más seguro va a llegar unos cinco o diez minutos tarde (Pequeñas recompensas de ser el jefe de la oficina), sale del auto y camina hacia la panadería de Larry.

—Hola Nate —le dice la señora Horowitz, la anciana de la librería, que caminaba hacia la misma con una caja en las manos.

Había pocas personas que le seguían diciendo así por las cuales no se sintiera incómodo, y la señora Horowitz era una de esas.

—Dotty —responde, mientras le extiende los brazos.

La anciana no se hizo del rogar, y le da la caja. Nathan la sigue por la calle, y saluda a Henry y Joshua DuPont, los de la carnicería, no los DuPont de la joyería. Los que no eran unos estirados.

—Son esos libros, los de vampiros y esas cosas —decía la señora Horowitz, por hacer conversación. El suspiro de desilusión que dio fue tan teatral, que a Nathan no le costó oírlo por más que estuviera a dos pasos detrás de ella—. Es terrible, pero después de los libros de estudio, son los que más se venden. Al menos tengo la satisfacción de que algunos regresan por cosas menos... vulgares.

Abría la puerta de la librería. Nathan no comentó nada. Todos estaban acostumbrados a que no hablaba mucho, pero que sí escuchaba. Linda, una novia del colegio, le había dicho que ese era uno de sus atractivos. Al parecer, esa cualidad de mantenerse tranquilo y en silencio, escuchando, lo hacía todo un atractivo para las confesiones.

—Gracias, Nate —dijo la señora Horowitz, al recibir la caja en sus brazos.

—Que tenga un buen día.

En el camino hacia la cafetería y en ella, pasó por cuatro saludos más. Y aunque hacía mucho calor, había un viento que lo contrarrestaba. Algunos días se está muy bien en Haven cuando las cosas extrañas no explotan. Para ser justo, eran mucho más las horas tranquilas, aún en «_temporada de problemas_». Y desde que era, junto a Audrey, el policía y luego el sheriff designado para tratar con ellos, varios de los de Haven empezaron a ser mucho más amable con él. Podía ser que algunos lo miraran mal porque se daban cuenta que su enfermedad de no tener el sentido del tacto debía ser un problema. Pero fuera como fuera, la mayoría sentían que la policía, o él y Audrey, en verdad hacían lo posible para enfrentarse efectivamente a esas situaciones bizarras. Por eso los apreciaban. No cualquiera se hace cargo de los problemas sin volverse locos y con soluciones; como lo hacían ellos.

—Café negro fuerte y dos de azúcar —le saluda Larry cuando lo entra en la cafetería.

—Gracias Larry... hoy necesitaré solo uno de tamaño medio.

—De acuerdo. —el hombre mueve una bolsa hacia él y va a la máquina de café.

Nathan no mira la bolsa, porque sabe de lo que se trata. Larry le tiene listas las tres cajas de rosquillas variadas que siempre pide los lunes. Con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, Nathan se sienta y tomó una glaseada como desayuno. El que el tipo de la cafetería recordara su pedido de los lunes, era uno de los cambios que había notado en el trato para con él. Y ese trato amable y especial que recibía desde que los problemas habían vuelto, lo había hecho, en cierta manera, más abierto hacia las personas del pueblo. Contestar saludos, hacer un poco de conversación, jugar con bebes... Cosas que antes no hacía, le salía natural y lo mejor de todo, en verdad lo disfrutaba.

**-o-**

Unos minutos después, estaba terminando su taza de café, cuando una voz conocida le dice a sus espaldas:

—Llegas tarde. Son las ocho y siete, sheriff.

—En mi reloj dice que son las siete y cincuenta cinco. —dijo de un mejor humor Nathan, moviéndose para mirarla y sonreírle en vez de darle los buenos días. Ella medio le devuelve la sonrisa caminando hacia la barra.

—Sí, ajá. —Audrey se sienta junto a él y Larry la mira como esperando algo—. Lo de siempre. Para llevar, por favor.

Larry sonríe y va hacia la máquina de café.

—Los chicos están casi en huelga porque no han llegado estas —comenta ella, mientras abre la bolsa con las cajas de rosquillas y busca una para ella. Termina escogiendo una con centro de dulce de leche.

—Imagino que eso no es lo que te tiene aquí. —le decía él.

—Vaya, parece que me estoy convirtiendo en una persona muy predecible, como tú... Tenemos una llamada. —Nathan la mira y hace un gesto. Eso es suficiente para que ella le conteste—: Sí, es una de esas llamadas. Pero no es urgente. Solo quiere... ¿Informar preventivamente? Eso dijo. —Audrey se acomoda mejor en el banco y prueba por segunda vez la rosquillas, con tenue deleite.

Nathan piensa un poco en lo que ella le dijo. Finalmente decide asentir y tomar el penúltimo trago de café lentamente y saboreándolo, como le gusta hacerlo. Si Audrey no está preocupada, él no tiene porqué estarlo.

Después de pagar a Larry, los dos caminaron hacia la comisaría. Bromearon sobre los novatos que parecen tenerlos a ellos como sus super-héroes personales, y de lo torpes pero con buenos deseos que podían ser. Al llegar, Nathan les deja las rosquillas junto a la máquina de café que solo usan en momentos desesperados de baja de cafeína, y eso hace que el saludo matinal entre todos sea más ameno de lo común. Luego, es informado de un par de acontecimientos sin importancia, pregunta por cómo van las cosas de las que no le hablaron, recuerda algunas órdenes más, dice a donde van a estar y sale hacia el aparcamiento con Audrey.

Sabe que tiene papeleo por leer, presupuestos qué mirar, estadísticas qué procesar... Y que todos ya saben que estará esclavizado en su escritorio, para cuando sienta la necesidad de hacer ese tipo de trabajo. Casi siempre tenía esa compulsión las dos horas maratónicas y a veces más, antes de que su turno diario terminara, y los viernes; en días tranquilos, claro.

**-o-**

Habían acordado usar sus autos un día por medio, desde que Audrey insistía en que después de años yendo de allá para acá en Haven, podía conducir una camioneta ella solita. Nathan se divertía al decirle atajos y corregirla con las direcciones de las personas, como quien no quiere la cosa; solo para ver como ella se empecinaba en seguir siendo la que conducía y aprenderse los caminos. Llegaba a parecer una niña pequeña que quiere hacer un berrinche, pero no lo hace solo para parecer mayor. Le gustaba verla así al tener la razón y _solo _querer ayudar cuando se lo decía, porque había algo hasta tierno en que Audrey se quisiera enojar con él, y simplemente no pudiera hacerlo.

En el camino, hablaron sobre los cambios en la comisaría, hecho que ocurrió hacía unos tres meses y fue el principio de lo que los tiene más preocupados. A finales del año pasado, sin que nadie se lo viera venir, recibieron la grata sorpresa de que les habían aumentado muy considerablemente el presupuesto anual. A una cantidad que era casi el doble de lo que normalmente les daban y eso no era todo: para el año siguiente, le habían aprobado un poco más que esa cantidad. Dos años de abundancia, por más que fueran muy buenas noticias, no dejaba de ser muy extraño. Pero por más que Audrey y Nathan habían estado investigando la razón por la que Haven de repente tenía tanto dinero para la policía, nadie sabía ni quería decirles cuál era.

Para empeorar la situación, poco después de que les dieran ese dinero (y mejoraran el equipo, compraran dos autos, dieran tiempo completo a dos policías y emplearan tres novatos) desde Inglaterra llegó Helena Callahan.

Nathan la recordaba como una muchachita mayor que él, de las pocas personas que no se reían a su costa o lo veían con miedo. Tal vez era la única que lo miraba con interés... Pero un interés que a él no le gustó, porque no parecía sentir hacia él, solo pensar sobre él. Su padre se fue de Haven con ella cuando la esposa y madre de Helena cayó en coma de la nada, por un «problema» sin ser esclarecido aún. El señor Callahan regresó unos diez años después de irse, mientras Helena siguió sus estudios en Europa. Él reanudó su vida con otra mujer, pero siempre estuvo pendiente de Minnie, la madre de Helena. Ella murió, sin salir del coma nunca, más o menos por el tiempo que Nathan empezó a perder el tacto, es decir, cuando los problemas volvieron.

¿Qué tenía de malo que hubiera regresado Helena? Simple: que era una de las consideradas para el Nobel en Medicina por su trabajado con las mutaciones genéticas humanas, y que regresaba a su pueblo natal con muchos equipos de laboratorio y personas que la ayudaban con la investigación científica. Tampoco le gustaba a nadie que el mismo ayuntamiento que les había dado el dinero para reforzarse, la emplearan como la forense oficial de la comisaría.

Nathan y Audrey tienen algo en común: no les gustan los cambios. Bueno, a Nathan no les gustan pero puede vivir con ellos; sin embargo, a Audrey la hacen ponerse en guardia. Pasó cuando llegó a Haven y hacía todo lo posible por ser la mejor "Trouble whisper", y ahora pasaba cuando todos esos cambios y Helena, llegaban al que ya era su hogar. Como siempre, Nathan no podía no ponerse del lado de Audrey en sus cruzadas, además de que como sheriff y un Wuornos, tenía una responsabilidad para con la protección de Haven. Por eso también había estado tratando de encontrar qué hay detrás de la llegada de dinero, un costoso laboratorio de genética y su equipo de científicos a su pueblo.

De acuerdo, Nathan sabe que se trata de una forma de intentar tratar con los problemas recurrentes de Haven, pero tanto Audrey como él creen que el dinero no aparece de la nada y no lo hace solo por "ayudar al pobre pueblo pequeño". No, debían haber mayores motivos ahí, y el que lo mantuvieran en secreto, hacía que todos sospecharan de esos motivos.

—... Entonces, Minerva Callahan, nacida Douglas, es descendiente prácticamente directa de los Hansen y tiene suficiente pizca de los Stanley por parte de madre. —resume sus descubrimientos Audrey, y da la vuelta a la izquierda en la interjección.

Nathan se remueve un poco en el asiento y asiente, pensativo. Los Hansen eran una de las nueve familias fundadoras, las que solían tener descendientes con problemas. Su padre biológico y él son de los descendientes directos de los Hansen, y según la clasificación de aproximaciones de problemas que hizo Audrey cuando supo de las nueve familias y se hizo mejor amiga de los Teague y la encargada del registro del condado para investigarles; ésos solían tener problemas en los que su cuerpo cambiaba de alguna manera pero poco visible. Y los Stanley solían tener poderes mentales, como Vanessa Stanley_, _y su capacidad de preveer las muertes.

—Y eso no dice nada. Prácticamente todos en Haven tenemos sangre de esas familias —le recordó.

—Lo sé, pero oye esto: el tío abuelo de la doc murió a finales de la trasanterior "temporada" —así le llamaban a los años en que volvían los "problemas"— de un derrame cerebral y en la anterior a esa, la madre de éste murió de "una enfermedad cerebral degenerativa sin especificar". ¿No te parece que es muy sospechoso, con éstos antecedentes, lo de Minnie Callahan que en un día, mientras hacía la cena, cae en coma?

—Sí, muy sospechoso, pero eso no nos dice mucho. Todos los descendientes de las nueve familias tenemos problemas, y algunos cambian paulatinamente de una temporada a otra. —dice Nathan, prácticamente usando las mismas palabras que ella tuvo cuando le explicaba las cosas que iba encontrando, con tantas horas de lectura y reuniones con los Teague—. Imagino que no has encontrado de qué se trata su problema en verdad y además, en el hospital insisten en que tenía un aneurisma cerebral, y nunca pensaron nada raro de eso... —piensa en qué podría ser útil de esa información. Dado que en ella no había nada escabroso por lo cual ponerse en guardia por ahora, como en la historia familiar de Duke por ejemplo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue—: ¿Quieres advertir a Helena?

Audrey le mira un instante, con los ojos gachos, incriminatorios. Fue solo un momento, que se terminó tan rápido como se dio. Ve de nuevo el camino agreste, solitario y ligeramente curvo por el que iba, mientras decía:

—No. Desde que llegó, _Helena_ —porque dijo el nombre con un tono cínico— y su equipo, sacaron toda la información que pudieron encontrar sobre los problemas. Debe saber de sobra sobre su... predisposición familiar.

Nathan, sumido en su silencio, mira hacia el frente. Pronto llegarían a la entrada de la urbanización a la que iban, pero él pensaba en cosas que habían pasado hacía unos días y en... Audrey, claro. Por supuesto que ella no iba a decirle nada de que nombrara al "enemigo" por su nombre, con familiaridad. El que él apreciara la ayuda que fue Helena Callahan y su equipo, para entender los últimos tres problemas y con el seguimiento de las personas para ayudarlos en lo que podían; y que la doctora fuera... muy sociable con él, en verdad ponía a la defensiva y hasta celosa a Audrey. Pero aunque los dos lo supieran, jamás iban a hablar del enorme elefante rosa entre ellos.

Se siente un poco herido y frustrado. Sabe que es algo infantil, tal vez, querer una escena de celos. No solo porque no va con su relación actual de amistad, sino porque los dos saben que se son fieles aunque sea de una forma inconsciente, pero sin ir más allá.

Desde hace casi un año, habían vuelto a esa fase de "nos atraemos, pero somos amigos". Después de la reaparición de Audrey sin memoria por algunas semanas, y luego de recuperar la actual; terminó teniendo accesos de recuerdos inconexos, cada vez más frecuentes, de todas sus vidas pasadas. Audrey ya tenía mucho caos en su existencia, y la relación con él era algo que ella no quería complicar más. En ese momento, lo que necesitaba era la lealtad y la seguridad de tenerlo a él como amigo, compañero de causas y sheriff; no complicarse en los cambios que traerían actuar sus emociones... La última vez que lo iban a hacer, ella terminó secuestrada y sin memoria, y aún, con los accesos de los recuerdos de vidas pasadas, no se recuperaba del todo de esa experiencia.

Nathan sabe que el que fueran a "consumar" su relación nada tiene que ver con el secuestro... pero los cambios ponían en alerta a Audrey, y ella no quería correr el riesgo de nuevo, por más irracional que fuera esa asociación.

—Hablaré con Lily O`Neil. —fue la idea a la que llegó su mente, cuando se mandó a no pensar en sus sentimientos por Audrey y de ella para con él—. Si no me equivoco, fue del vecindario donde viven los Douglas y los Callahan, y una chismosa de las peores. Ya está en la casa de retiro, pero puede que tenga habladurías para decirme sobre Minnie y su tío.

Audrey sonrió un poco, asintió, replicó un "¿_ves? No era tan difícil" _y luego, se concentró en el camino.

Y en el silencio que siguió a eso, su mente volvió a pensar obsesivamente en ellos. Oler y sentir a Audrey tan cerca, tocable por él, no ayudaba en nada. El silencio pesado, de conversaciones necesarias pero jamás hechas, se acentúa mientras pasan los pocos minutos. Los dos se miran de reojo sin mirarse, una que otra vez. Intentan empezar o decir algo al respecto del abrazo y casi beso del final del "problema anterior", pero no lo hacen... el elefante rosa, haciendo de las suyas.

**-o-**

Cuando llegan a la casa de uno de los viejos Mitchell (Según sabía, en los años setenta llegaron a vivir otros Mitchell a Haven, esos y sus descendientes, eran los nuevos Mitchell), puede sentir como Audrey también está aliviada de salir del auto y que él dijera con naturalidad:

—Hiciste que Dennis te diera la dirección mientras tenías el mapa en la mano, ¿cierto?

Audrey le hizo una expresión de que "_No era gracioso_", pero al final asintió.

—Llegué sin equivocaciones, que es lo importante.

Nathan ríe en silencio, y es feliz de que volvieran a ser ellos dos tan rápidamente. La sigue con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, y Audrey toca la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Deformación profesional.

Pocos segundos después, un hombre delgado y larguirucho, de unos treinta años, abre la puerta, nervioso.

—Sheriff, detective —dice, y los hace entrar.

La casa es pequeña y algo caótica. Se veía que tenían un niño pequeño que usaba la sala como su cuarto de juegos. El hombre les dice que se sienten, y que tiene algo en la cocina en ese momento.

Audrey y Nathan deciden sentarse en un sillón doble que se ve viejo, pero es cómodo. Se quedaron viendo al frente, como después de un desayunador, Dennis hacía huevos revueltos y tocineta en la cocina. Nathan pensaba, a la vez, en cuál "poder" podría esconder una casa tan común y corriente.

Una mujer joven, de rasgos latinos y regordeta, vistiendo una bata para el baño algo corta y con un niño de como un año en brazos rodeado de un paño; sale de la puerta a la derecha. Los mira con una pregunta velada y, luego, sonrojada de la vergüenza. Audrey intenta hacerla sentir mejor al decirle:

—Somos la detective Audrey Parker y el sheriff Nathan Wuornos. Estamos aquí porque...

—Sí, ya sé todo... Buenos días... —ella se pone más enrojecida y mira hacia Dennis. Nathan imagina que para enviarle una expresión de enojo. Luego, camina hacia una de las puertas de la izquierda—. Vuelvo en seguida.

—Somos cada vez más famosos —le susurra Audrey, entretenida.

Nathan le hace un ademán de que la oyó, y luego dice a Dennis:

—Tenemos entendido de que quería nuestra ayuda para algo.

El hombre ya estaba dividiendo el contenido del gran sartén en dos platos sobre el desayunador.

—Sí, pero... No creí que llegaran tan pronto —responde, y a modo de disculpa, añade—: ¿Algo de café?

—No gracias, ya tomamos nuestra dosis matutina —responde Audrey. Él hace la mira y sonríe, más tranquilo.

—Dejo esto listo y voy para allá. —abre la refrigeradora, saca un refresco de naranja, sirve dos vasos—. Mary, ya está el desayuno.

Luego va hacia ellos, se sienta en un sillón de lado, acerca la cabeza a ellos y parece no saber por donde empezar.

—Me dijo por teléfono que quería darnos una información preventiva. ¿De qué se trata? —pregunta Audrey, con su acostumbrado tono suave y empático que usa instintivamente con los problemáticos.

Nathan mira a Dennis. Como le suele suceder con las personas como él, por alguna razón, hace un esfuerzo para verlo en su adolescencia o infancia, si alguna vez antes lo había visto... Y lo recordó en la liga de béisbol infantil. No era tan buen bateador, pero corría muy rápido.

Esa verdad le prepara para enfrentar lo que fuera que Dennis dijera. No negar el "problema", ni dejar de mirarlo como él había mirado al niño que corría tan rápido que robó una base... Como a cualquiera más.

Dennis asiente, se humedece los labios y mueve un pie rítmicamente. Al final, en un exabrupto, dice:

—La verdad, es que es mejor que lo vean.

Dennis extendió por casi un metro y medio su brazo, como si fuera elástico. Cogió un juguete del bebé, y lo tiró a una caja. Luego, volvió a tener su tamaño normal.

—¿Y? ¿Qué creen?

… Y como siempre pasaba cuando se creía preparado, al final Nathan no lo estuvo. Pero, al menos, siempre lograba controlar su rostro para mostrar su cara de pócker.

**-o-**

Salieron de esa casa a las diez menos quince, más o menos. Duraron mucho porque hablaron con Mariana y Dennis lo más tranquilamente posible, y contestaron sus preguntas lo mejor que pudieron para mantenerlos relajados.

Les hablaron de que era mejor no usarlos en demasía, y estar atentos a si alguna emoción o situación lo hace activarse sin que Dennis pudiera controlarlo. Audrey y Nathan les dieron sus tarjetas con los números personales y de su extensión en la comisaría, solo por si acaso.

También insistieron en que habían varias personas que habían logrado vivir normalmente con ellos, y que muchos iban a las reuniones del jueves en la tarde. Dennis comentó que había oído de esas reuniones, pero casi que creía que eran un mito.

… No lo eran, solo que el grupo fue más cauteloso después de las muertes que hubo al rededor de su inicio. Claro, eso no lo explicaron para no asustarlos. Nathan solo dijo que lo llamaría el jueves en la mañana para concertar la hora y el lugar, o el día, porque a veces hasta lo hacían en el fin de semana. Por lo menos el sitio de reunión era diferente cada semana, y nunca hacían listas. Habían aprendido a ser cautelosos y el grupo, con sus altos y bajos, solía ser un muy apoyo para los suyos.

Aunque sabía que a Audrey no le iba a hacer gracia, Nathan le habló sobre Callahan y su equipo. Ella lo relevó intentando ser neutral, pero hablando de los "contra", claro. Dennis y su compañera sentimental parecían confundidos, por lo que Audrey insistió en que no iban a decirle nada a Callahan, al menos de que él estuviera seguro de querer ser examinado por ella. Eso volvió a tranquilizarlos.

Casi al final de la reunión, Audrey sacó su libreta y le preguntó a Dennis por sus padres y abuelos. Él insistió en que no había sabido de nada raro en la familia, solo sabía una historia sobre la tía bisabuela Gertrude que, según decían, se había ido de Haven en un circo como contorsionista.

Se despidieron en la entrada, insistiendo en que podían llamarlos cuando lo creyeran necesario. Dennis y Mariana, con el niño en su sillita, fueron al auto familiar para iniciar otro día de trabajo. Audrey y Nathan tuvieron que salir primero para darles espacio a ellos de salir. La conductora, entonces, pregunta viendo siempre al camino.

—El rev nos creía una abominación, y aún cuando... no está, su pensamiento sigue estando en algunas de las personas. Y ahora, llega la doc que nos ve como extraños fenómenos de la naturaleza; mutantes que deben ser examinados, como conejillos de indias. Y tú vas y le dices a uno de los nuestros que podría hablar con Callahan de su problema...

Aundrey toma silencio, pero el tono en que dijo lo último fue más que elocuente para dar a entender su posición sobre que todo eso. Tanto así, que Nathan siente que debe darse a explicar:

—Desde que está aquí, solo nos ha ayudado. Sí, admito que su entusiasmo... científico, es raro. Pero Helena no es como el rev. Estás exagerando. —Se da cuenta de que sus últimas palabras no fueron las mejores qué decir. La mira, para ver qué tan enojada estaba. La expresión del rostro de ella era pétreo, menos el músculo de su quijada. Nathan supo que tenía que suavizar sus palabras—. El rev nunca nos quiso entender, perdió a su esposa por esa testarudez. Y eso, entender, es lo que Helena más quiere. Además, tú misma lo has dicho, cabe la posibilidad de que ella sea uno de nosotros... ¿Podrías darle al menos el beneficio de la duda?

—Tú ya se lo diste. Uno de nosotros debe no hacerlo. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Nathan quiere negar pero no lo hace. No le cuesta darse cuenta de que la única razón por la que no estaba como Audrey, es que había decidido hacer un acto de fé. Como cuando, poco después de que su problema se presentara, se tranquilizaba al pensar que _solo _era una neuropatía ideopática y casi, casi que se lo creyó... el que la ciencia si pudiera convertir en un acto de fé para los problemáticos de Haven, le parece una total ironía. Pero es que les daban la promesa de que en el futuro, tal vez, sus hijos o nietos podrían conseguir una pastilla que hiciera que el problema se fuera. Audrey hacía lo mejor que podía, con todo su ser, pero ella no conseguía que los problemas se fueran. Solo... que dejaran de ser un problema para los demás.

… Y eso era algo que nunca le diría a ella. Aunque empezaba a pensar que, en el fondo, Audrey ya lo pensaba. Y si, de repente, no era la respuesta para los problemáticos, ¿quién era? Tal vez es por eso, que no le daba el beneficio de la duda a Helena y sus ideas. Porque desembocaba en tener que dudar de ella misma. Y eso era lo que menos necesitaba Audrey. Ya tenía mucho misterios de identidad, como para agregar otro más.

**-o-**

—... Si no quiere ser multado de nuevo, Donny, solo deje de aparcar frente al hidrante —dijo Nathan, con ese tono de voz que todo policía aprendía a usar, el de la paciencia que no era infinita.

—¡Pero es el único lugar donde puedo aparcar! Desde que están construyendo en donde estaba el aparcamiento, no tengo donde...

—... A cinco calles hay...

Pero el hombre negó y subió la voz al insistir:

—¡Un aparcamiento que cobra el doble de como lo hacía desde que son los únicos en el centro, y que siempre está lleno para cuando llego! No, no. No veo porqué, si pago...

En ese momento, Nathan usa otra de las estrategias que ha aprendido en la fuerza policial: deja de poner atención, mientras hace como que está escuchando muy interesado. Cuando ve que Donny, como le dice en acto pasivo agresivo ya que sabe que prefiere, con mucho, que le llamen Donovan; ha dejado de hablar y su enojo, decaído, Nathan habla de nuevo:

—Lo siento, pero es por el bien de su joyería, señor DuPont. Según recuerdo, fue usted el que insistió en que pusieran otro hidrante... —el otro quiso interrumpirle de nuevo, pero Nathan siguió hablando con el volumen de voz más alto, y mayor firmeza— en esta calle. No puede quejarse por ese mismo hidrante ahora. —Donny parece querer hacerlo, pero Nathan desprende la multa con fuerza y eso lo hace callar—. Por lo que, le recomiendo que salga de casa más temprano o venga en bicicleta, si no quiere tener más de éstas.

Oye un bufido del hombre y, luego, los pasos del mismo que van hacia su joyería. Sin embargo, cuanto terminó de poner la multa en el auto aparcado a la par del hidrante, oyó dos pasos más que iban hacia él.

—¿Es común que el Sheriff mismo haga trabajos de un simple patrullero? —pregunta la voz de mujer con acento británico.

Antes de que Nathan pudiera volverse a contestar, la poseedora de los otros par de pisadas habla:

—No, pero a veces hay tan poco qué hacer y huye tanto del papeleo, que prefiere hacer ese tipo de cosas él solito.

¿Está muy fuera de lugar imaginar una pelea de gatas en ese momento? Posiblemente no. Otra cosa era que lo comentara, claro.

—Buenos días Helena —dice y le hace un asentamiento de cabeza.

La pelirroja sonríe y le devuelve el gesto con un amago de reverencia.

—Buenos días, sheriff.

—Ya hablé con los de la construcción para que dejen de trabajar en las madrugadas. No les hace mucha gracia, pero creo que aceptaron.

Nathan le asiente. Espera que eso sea suficiente, y no necesite un "buen trabajo" o algo por el estilo. Con Audrey, siempre suele serlo. Para la mayoría de las demás personas de la HPD, nunca lo era. Siempre necesitaban confirmación de lo que pensaba. Tal vez era que se había acostumbrado mucho a trabajar con Audrey. Tanto como para saber que la tenue sonrisa que le diera a Helena estaba llena de ironía, y no realmente de sociabilidad.

—Fuera del laboratorio a las once, ¿dándose un almuerzo tempranero?

Helena, no había entendido el matiz venenoso en esas palabras, o hizo que no lo oyó.

—No, solo vengo a mirar como boba como va la clínica. —Ve hacia un lado. Nathan y Audrey la siguen en el movimiento. Ven que lo que se que están construyendo los hombres, es hacia donde ella mira. Luego se miran entre sí, y no necesitan decirse algo para saber que eso les da mala espina a los dos—. Creerán que estoy tirando mi dinero, pero prefiero hacerla desde los cimientos con todos los requerimientos que una institución sanitaria actual necesita, a comprar cualquier edificio y hacerle los cambios. Bueno, si el banco me prestó dinero, creo que no es tan ambicioso como parece a primera vista.

—Felicidades —dice Nathan, porque la pelirroja los miraba como simpatía, como esperando los que ellos tuvieran qué comentar.

Helena sonríe.

—Iré a ver si pueden hacer un espacio en la parte baja para un pequeño garaje. —Mira hacia Nathan, y él siente que hace una broma entre los dos—. No quiero tener problemas para encontrar aparcamiento después. Hasta luego.

Le sonríe, luego a Audrey. Nathan pone su cara de pócker para la rubia, por si acaso deja traslucir que le hizo algo de gracia el pequeño chiste. Finalmente, Helena cruza la calle y se adentra en la construcción de su clínica.

—¿Le sigues dando el beneficio de la duda? —pregunta entonces Audrey, mirando a ese lugar como si fuera la diana a la cual descargar el cargador de su arma.

Nathan decide no responder. Esa recién revelada clínica le ha sembrado la duda que antes, por fé, no se dejaba tener.

**-o-**

Audrey no tuvo que hacer mucho para convencerlo de no volver la comisaría. Bryant y Dominguez podían hacerse cargo de finiquitar lo del robo en la gasolinera de hace unos días. Un agente más estaba en un juicio, por el robo de hace unos meses: medicamentos en la residencia psiquiátrica. Los caminos más peligrosos y las rondas podían ser cuidadas por otros muchachos más, en compañía de los novatos. Dejaban otro par en la comisaría por si acaso; y Nathan y Audrey eran libres para profundizar sus pesquisas sobre Helena Callahan al pasar a la residencia de descanso "Laguna Azul" y conversar un poco con Lily O`Neil, la vecina entrometida que había vivido toda su vida en la misma urbanización que la familia materna de Helena.

Sin embargo, cuando los dos bajaban las escaleras hacia el auto de ella, el rostro de Audrey estaba realmente apesadumbrado. Nathan, a la par de su compañera, la miró de soslayo solo un momento, y dijo:

—La muerte de Lily no nos cierra las oportunidades de saber, si hay un "problema" en esa familia, cuál es. Recuerda que somos un pueblo pequeño, lleno de todas clases de historias familiares comentadas entre vallas blancas. Alguien, algún lado, debe saber la de los Callahan.

—Douglas. —le corrige ella al instante.

—¡Claro! El problema le viene de parte materna.

—Exacto. Aunque realmente es de los Hansen y algo de los Stanley pero... Bueno, ya sabes como es.

Audrey rodea el capó del auto y justo cuando abre la puerta del asiento, mira al cielo como analizándolo. Justo cuando Nathan se dice que tal vez algo pasa en él y que debería mirar, ve como ella suaviza su expresión y... No puede dejar de contemplarla. Nathan siente como un alivio, un algo que le quita todo el peso sobre sus hombros que a veces no es consciente que tiene. Es solo la sensación de saber que tiene a Audrey a la par de él, para luchas contra lo que se venga en ese lugar donde nada se podía dar por supuesto.

Ella le mira y el instante se va, aunque el alivio queda en él como residuo.

—Hemos hecho todo lo que se nos ha ocurrido para saber lo que pasa, ¿eh?

—Todo lo legal, al menos.

Los dos comparten una sonrisa cansada y ella entra en el auto. Nathan hace lo mismo. Mientras Audrey arranca el auto, él mira su reloj. Son las 11:48 am y su compañera se adelanta a lo que va a decir:

—Hora del almuerzo. Y yo sé a donde vamos a ir hoy.

—Ilumíname.

—El especial de hoy en el _Grey Gull _parece ser delicioso. Duke de habló de él anoche. No tengo idea de como se dice el nombre, pero es una receta portuguesa que lleva...

Casi cuando llegaban al bar/restaurante de Duke, el reloj de Nathan da las doce medio día.

**OoOoO**

Sé que adolece de dos grandes problemas: inventé mucho de la nada y el final es un final abierto de esos que tiendo mucho a dejar. Pero como sea, espero que te guste!


End file.
